Bol'Shoy
Bol'shoy(pronounced Bvol-shr-ee) is a cold city, situated north end of the middle wall. While not nearly as unforgiving as Krumm is climate wise, they still can get fairly harsh winters, that seem to somehow clear up before hitting Rois Pouvoir. The people here tend to be fairly tough, and are known for getting bored easily. They are ruled by a high class noble family, who seems to possess most of the wealth of the people. The head of the family calls himself the 'Czar' and acts as a form of 'mayor' to the citizens. They have a very large mansion, that is closer to the inner most gate and is covered by security. This family dictates the laws in Bol'shoy, but over all seems to be very lenient in policing the people Most of the people in Bol'shoy would fall under middle or lower class. It is not uncommon for men to be drunks, or for the women to be prostitutes. The men from this city are also known for being very aggressive and possessive, and often try to show off their manhood in various ways. Because of this, men from Bol'shoy tend to be incredibly homophobic, so any men born here who favor other men, usually leave for another city where he is less likely to wind up beaten to death. The women are known for being very tall and beautiful, often considered to be too pretty for their own men. As such it is not uncommon for men of wealth living in nicer cities to offer them a ticket into the city, in exchange for them being a wife, or more often, concubine. These women are often very strong willed like the men, doing whatever is necessary to obtain their goals. The men themselves, while lean and muscular, oddly enough can be shorter then the women at times, and don't typically hit the heights that the men from Krummivasiur hit. As such, it is not uncommon for them to challenge men from krum in tests of 'manhood' to see who would win. Both the men and women often have dark hair, ranging from brown to black, with skin ranging from white to slightly tanned. They also usually have brown eyes, but sometimes they have blue. Green would be incredibly uncommon. The houses are usually made of wood or stone, and tend to be small with only the main necessities. Many of the people are farmers, so it's not uncommon for there to be a small farm house, but a large barn, since the animals are their livelihood so they have to be kept alive. Goats, cows with thick coats, and boars are common farm animals and the people of Bol'shoy seem to have a preference when it comes to meat. The crops they grow are often seasonal, since their weather often swaps between being cold as fuck, and warm. Taverns are very common here, due to the large drinking population, and the Czar knows so long as he keeps the food and the vodka coming, then the people will typically be happy. However when food supplies start to get low, or the liquor begins to run dry, the people often speak words of revolt, so he does his best to keep them happy, even if it is simply to mask the issues the people live with. Rather then improve the quality of the people as a whole, he finds it easier to give them food and booze to help them forget and accept the state of the city. The people of Bol'shoy often speak with heavy Russian accents, and some speak the language of Russian as well. Category:World